City of the Doomed
The City of the Doomed is a city of the living dead. It is home to many ghosts, zombies, skeletons and also the Abandoned Prison Dungeon. The town has a General Store, an armour shop that sells "Ghostly Armour", a bank and some empty houses. There is a Slayer Cave near the city full of high level slayer creatures and a level 390 Dragon. This town is of no use but is the only way to get to the Dark Knight Superfortress. Main Attractions The Slayer Cave The Slayer Cave is slightly smaller than the Fremennik Slayer Dungeon but this dungeon's inhabitants are only high level slayer creatures such as dust demons and dark beasts. The West Gate The west gate is said to be the entrance to the Dark Knight Superfortress which is clearly the largest and most heavily armoured building in all of RuneScape. It is as large as Varrock itself and it has eight levels. The building is surrounded by ten meters of concrete and steel walls with guard towers protecting the sides. It has four wings, north, south, east and west. The building is still under construction at the west wing and they are planning to build a cannon hundred times more powerful than the dwarf multicannon in that wing. However there is only one entrance to the superfortress and that is through the gate east at the City of the Doomed. The entrance itself is impassable and you can only enter through the gates during Storming the Fortress quest. Besides that, it is impossible to enter the fortress. Quests *Storming the Fortress - Talk to Jimmy at the gate. **The Dark Knights have built a superweapon that fires radioactive shells that could wipe out half of Falador. Jimmy, a secret agent in the City of the Doomed needs your help to destroy that cannon before it devastates the whole of RuneScape. Monsters and NPCs in and around the City of the Doomed Due to the undead infestation of the city, there are plenty of undead creatures to train on from level 22 skeletons to level 78 ghosts. Here is a list of attackable and non-attackable NPCs: Monsters * Rat (level 2) * Giant rat (level 10) * Zombie (level 14, 29, 41, 72) * Skeleton (level 22) * Undead giant (level 54) * Ghost (level 78) More attackable monsters are available in the Slayer Cave. NPCs * Chucky - The owner of the city's armour shop and sells Ghostly armour. * Shop assistant - Keeper of the city's general store. * Shop owner - Second in commands and assistants of the city's general store. * Banker - Bankers who works in the city's bank. * Jimmy - A secret agent and the start point of the quest Storming the Fortress. * Gerard - A local who talks to you about the east side of RuneScape. * Man with a stick - A mysterious person who sells you slayer equipment for the Slayer Cave north of town. Ye olde house Ye olde house is a house north of the city which has become a popular tourist attraction. The house was the very first house built in the city during the Second Age. Although thousands of years have past though the house is still standing. Many have come to learn the traditions of the Second Age humans as a passing through generations. It is said that the house brings good luck to those who come to visit. Even if the house may look like the only old rust in the middle of a wasteland, the house is far too close to one of RuneScape's most historical locations that is the City Of The Doomed. The house has six levels: Level 1 Rats all over and a staircase. Level 2 Here in this level, there are many old pictures that were made during the Second Age. The pictures represent Kings, Lords, Famous Leaders of war and many others. Level 3 This level has the oldest surviving object in all of RuneScape, The Compass Of Captain Campbell. Captain Campbell was the founder of the RuneScape Westlands. He discovered the very first gnome tribe and he trekked into one of RuneScape's darkest places, The Underground. Level 4 This level has five windows with telescopes of different types: #The first, made during the Second Age by discoverer, Paul Wickerman. #The second, made after the Second Age by explorer, Von Panzerschrek. #The third, made during the late Third Age by, General Stranglum. #The fourth, made during the early Fourth Age by, King Roland. #The fifth, made during the early Fifth Age by, King Lathas. Level 5 This level houses seven portraits of RuneScape's worst: #'John Corney' - worst thief in RuneScape. #'Chuck Rocks' - most violent bank robber in RuneScape. #'Sean Beezu' - worst assassin in RuneScape. #'Cyclone 10' - most violent scientist in RuneScape. #'Cheng Hocks' - worst pirate to sail in RuneScape. #'Peter Cockney' - worst gang leader in RuneScape. #'Sir Dreadnought' - worst person to ever set foot on RuneScape. Level 6 This is the rooftop which has the most historical statue ever built. The statue of the very first king or senate in RuneScape, Octavius. Built during the First Age, this statue was made of the finest steel. The statue weighs approximately four tons and is supported by runite pillars built in the house during the Fifth Age. The statue is as tall as two men. Over an average of 5,000,000 people come to this place every month to see and admire the great statue of our once beloved King Octavius. History of the City *'Unknown year of the Third Age' - Built during the Third Age, over two millennia ago. *'Year '''500' of the Fourth Age'''- City invaded by creatures from north and east. *'Year 980 'of the Fourth Age' - Half of the city demolished. *'Year 1200 of the Fourth Age - City rebuilt. *'Year '''1500' of the Fourth Age''' - Dark knights attack city. *'Year '''1600' of the Fourth Age''' - 3/4 of city population enslaved to build Dark Knight Superfortress. *'Year '''1900' of the Fourth Age''' - Undead take over what remains of the city. *'Year 50' of the Fifth Age - Beginning of Fifth Age when Slayer Cave was found. *'Year 57' of the Fifth Age - A lethal and extremely dangerous plague infests the city. *'Year 61' of the Fifth Age - City is cured after suffering from four years of plague. *'Year 90' of the Fifth Age - Underground prison found by explorers. *'Year 125' of the Fifth Age - City declared "The City of the Doomed". The War During the Third Age, Dark Knights invaded the city and took over most of the Westlands. Later on when the Fourth Age came most of the Dark Knights were banished from the lands but there still remains the Dark Knight Superfortress. It is said that the battles raged during the war have caused the underground to collapse forming tight tunnel complexes which creatures emerged from the ground to wreak havoc once more. Though no creatures have ever gone above the soil but today, undead still infest the city. The list of the different types of dark knights: *'Dark Knight' - Lvl 33 *'Dark Knight' - Lvl 45 *'Dark Warrior' - Lvl 76 *'Dark Soldier' - Lvl 83 *'Dark Fighter' - Lvl 85 *'Dark Assassin' - Lvl 91 *'Dark Guard' - Lvl 93 *'Dark Elite Guard' - Lvl 99 *'Dark Captain' - Lvl 102 *'Dark General' - Lvl 113 *'Dark Knight Titan' - Lvl 150 *'Dark Silencer' - Lvl 161 *'Dark Lord' - Lvl 195 *'Eclipse Warrior' - Lvl 340 Category:Cities